My lifes not just a gameMY LIFES IN A GAME!
by BloodWolfGoth
Summary: This is a Self insert story of where I got sucked in my video game of Final Fantasy 4 remake. Sorry I'm not very good at summarys! - -'


#

#

#M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #S#i#g#n#a#t#u#r#e# #V#e#r#i#f#i#c#a#t#i#o#n#

#

#L#o#g# #f#i#l#e# #g#e#n#e#r#a#t#e#d# #o#n# #1#/#5#/#2#0#0#7# #a#t# #2#:#5#9# #A#M#

#O#S# #P#l#a#t#f#o#r#m#:# # #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #(#x#8#6#)#,# #V#e#r#s#i#o#n#:# # #6#.#0#,# #B#u#i#l#d#:# #6#0#0#0#,# #C#S#D#V#e#r#s#i#o#n#:# # #

#S#c#a#n# #R#e#s#u#l#t#s#:# # #T#o#t#a#l# #F#i#l#e#s#:# #1#7#5#,# #S#i#g#n#e#d#:# #1#7#5#,# #U#n#s#i#g#n#e#d#:# #0#,# #N#o#t# #S#c#a#n#n#e#d#:# #0#

#

#F#i#l#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#o#d#i#f#i#e#d# # # # # # # #V#e#r#s#i#o#n# # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#t#a#t#u#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #C#a#t#a#l#o#g# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# #B#y#

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# # # # # # #-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# # # #-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# # # # # # # # #-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# # # # # # # # #-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# # # # # # # # # # #

#[#c#:#\#p#r#o#g#r#a#m# #f#i#l#e#s#\#c#o#n#e#x#a#n#t#\#c#n#x#t#_#m#o#d#e#m#_#p#c#i#_#v#e#n#_#1#4#f#1##e#v#_#2#f#4#0#&#s#u#b#s#y#s#_#2#0#0#0#1#4#f#1#

#h#x#f#s#e#t#u#p#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#1#0#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#[#c#:#\#w#i#n#d#o#w#s#\#s#y#s#t#e#m#3#2#

#b#a#t#t#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#c#l#f#s#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#d#i#f#x#3#2#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#d#i#f#x#a#p#i#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#e#1#0#0#b#3#2#5#.#d#i#n# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#1#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #e#1#0#0#b#3#2#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#e#1#0#0#b#m#s#g#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#4#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #e#1#0#0#b#3#2#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#h#a#l#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#h#a#l#a#c#p#i#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#h#a#l#m#a#c#p#i#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#h#c#c#o#i#n#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#h#c#c#u#t#i#l#s#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#h#k#c#m#d#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#4#d#e#v#3#2#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#4#i#c#d#3#2#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#d#u#m#d#3#2#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#c#f#g#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#c#o#i#n#_#v#1#1#1#4#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#c#p#l#.#c#p#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#d#e#v#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#d#o#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#e#x#p#s#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#e#x#t#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#p#e#r#s#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#p#p#h#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#a#r#a#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#c#h#s#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#c#h#t#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#c#s#y#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#d#a#n#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#d#e#u#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#e#l#l#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#e#n#u#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#e#s#p#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#e#s#s#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#f#i#n#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#f#r#a#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#h#e#b#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#h#u#n#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#i#t#a#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#j#p#n#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#k#o#r#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#n#l#d#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#n#o#r#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#p#l#k#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#p#t#b#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#p#t#g#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#r#u#s#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#s#k#y#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#s#l#v#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#s#v#e#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#t#h#a#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#r#t#r#k#.#l#r#c# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#s#r#v#c#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#s#r#v#c#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#t#m#m#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#t#r#a#y#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#f#x#z#o#o#m#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#l#h#x#c#3#2#.#v#p# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#8#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#l#h#x#o#3#2#.#v#p# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#8#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#g#l#h#x#s#3#2#.#v#p# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#s#c#s#i#l#o#g#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#1#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#d#m#x#s#d#k#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #6#/#1#9#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#n#i#c#c#o#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #9#/#1#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #e#1#0#0#b#3#2#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#n#i#c#i#n#s#t#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #9#/#1#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #e#1#0#0#b#3#2#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#o#e#m#d#s#p#i#f#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#p#r#o#u#n#s#t#l#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #e#1#0#0#b#3#2#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#s#t#a#c#o#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #s#t#w#r#t#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#s#t#a#p#i#3#2#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #s#t#w#r#t#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#s#t#o#r#p#r#o#p#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#s#t#r#e#a#m#c#i#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#s#y#s#f#x#u#i#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#u#c#i#3#2#1#1#4#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#7#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#w#m#a#l#f#x#g#f#x#d#s#p#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#w#u#d#f#c#o#i#n#s#t#a#l#l#e#r#.#d#l#l# # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#[#c#:#\#w#i#n#d#o#w#s#\#s#y#s#t#e#m#3#2#\#d#r#i#v#e#r#s#

#a#c#p#i#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#a#f#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#a#s#y#n#c#m#a#c#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#a#t#a#p#i#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#a#t#a#p#o#r#t#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#b#a#t#t#c#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#c#d#r#o#m#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#c#o#m#p#b#a#t#t#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#c#r#c#d#i#s#k#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#d#i#s#k#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#d#r#m#k#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#d#r#m#k#a#u#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#d#x#g#k#r#n#l#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#e#1#0#0#b#3#2#5#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#3#1#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #e#1#0#0#b#3#2#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#h#d#a#u#d#b#u#s#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#1#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#h#s#f#p#r#o#f#.#c#t#y# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#8#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#h#s#x#_#c#n#x#t#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#8#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#h#s#x#_#d#p#v#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#8#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#h#s#x#h#w#b#s#2#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#8#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#h#t#t#p#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#i#8#0#4#2#p#r#t#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#i#a#s#t#o#r#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #9#/#2#9#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#a#s#t#o#r#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#a#s#t#o#r#v#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#i#g#d#k#m#d#3#2#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#6#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#g#d#l#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#n#t#e#l#d#h#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#/#3#/#2#0#0#7# # # # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #i#n#t#e#l#d#h#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#i#n#t#e#l#i#d#e#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#i#n#t#e#l#p#p#m#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#i#p#f#l#t#d#r#v#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#k#b#d#c#l#a#s#s#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#k#s#e#c#d#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#l#l#t#d#i#o#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#d#m#x#s#d#k#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #6#/#1#9#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#m#f#e#a#v#f#k#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #N#o#n#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #N#/#A# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

#m#f#e#b#o#p#k#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #N#o#n#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #N#/#A# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

#m#f#e#h#i#d#k#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #N#o#n#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #N#/#A# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

#m#o#d#e#m#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#o#n#i#t#o#r#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#o#u#c#l#a#s#s#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#o#u#n#t#m#g#r#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#p#f#p#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #N#o#n#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #N#/#A# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

#m#p#s#d#r#v#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#s#i#s#a#d#r#v#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#s#i#s#c#s#i#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#s#k#s#s#r#v#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#s#p#c#l#o#c#k#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#s#p#q#m#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#s#s#m#b#i#o#s#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#m#s#t#e#e#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#n#d#i#s#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#n#d#i#s#t#a#p#i#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#n#d#i#s#u#i#o#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#n#d#i#s#w#a#n#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#n#e#t#b#t#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#n#m#s#g#o#p#r#o#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #9#/#2#7#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #o#e#m#3#.#C#A#T# # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#n#m#s#u#n#i#d#r#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#0#/#1#9#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #o#e#m#4#.#C#A#T# # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#n#s#i#p#r#o#x#y#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#n#w#i#f#i#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#5#.#1#,#2#:#5#.#2#,#2#:#6#.#0# # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t#-#W#i#n#d#o#w#s#-#C#l#M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#p#a#c#e#r#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#p#a#r#p#o#r#t#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#p#a#r#v#d#m#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#p#c#i#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#p#c#i#i#d#e#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#p#c#i#i#d#e#x#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#p#e#a#u#t#h#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#p#o#r#t#c#l#s#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#r#a#s#a#c#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#r#a#s#l#2#t#p#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#r#a#s#p#p#p#o#e#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#r#a#s#p#p#t#p#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#r#d#p#c#d#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#r#d#p#e#n#c#d#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#r#s#p#n#d#r#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#s#e#r#e#n#u#m#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#s#e#r#i#a#l#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#s#e#r#m#o#u#s#e#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#s#m#b#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#s#t#w#r#t#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#5#.#0#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #s#t#w#r#t#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#s#w#e#n#u#m#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#t#c#p#i#p#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#t#c#p#i#p#r#e#g#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#t#d#x#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#t#e#r#m#d#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#t#u#n#n#e#l#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#u#m#b#u#s#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#u#s#b#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#u#s#b#e#h#c#i#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#u#s#b#h#u#b#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#u#s#b#p#o#r#t#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#u#s#b#s#t#o#r#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#u#s#b#u#h#c#i#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#v#g#a#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#v#o#l#m#g#r#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#v#o#l#m#g#r#x#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#v#o#l#s#n#a#p#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#w#a#n#a#r#p#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#w#d#f#0#1#0#0#0#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#w#u#d#f#r#d#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

#x#a#u#d#i#o#.#e#x#e# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #8#/#4#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#x#a#u#d#i#o#.#s#y#s# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #8#/#4#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #p#d#b#r#y#c#m#z#k#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #H#a#r#d#w#a#r#e# #C#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#i#l#i#t#y# #P#u#b#l#i#s#h#e#r#

#[#c#:#\#w#i#n#d#o#w#s#\#s#y#s#t#e#m#3#2#\#d#r#i#v#e#r#s#\#u#m#d#f#

#w#p#d#f#s#.#d#l#l# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #1#1#/#2#/#2#0#0#6# # # # # # #2#:#6#.#0# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #S#i#g#n#e#d# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #n#t#5#.#c#a#t# # # # # # # # # # # # # #M#i#c#r#o#s#o#f#t# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s#

# 


End file.
